The Fall of Mud
by Ivystrike
Summary: The former Stoneclan deputy,Mudfang, has become a threat to the three clans Stoneclan, Marshclan, and Caveclan. Fernkit is born to Stoneclan with the power to be able to see into the future. She is supposed to save the three clans but how can she when darkness threatens her kin? My first fanfic ever! Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! My name is Skycat45. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

STONECLAN

Leader:

Spottedstar- a fierce she-cat with a spotted pelt

Deputy:

Nightfoot- a white she-cat with a black foot

(apprentice: Mistpaw)

Medicine cat:

Longwhisker- a tabby tom with unusual long whiskers

Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits):

Branchstrike- a brown tom with amber eyes

Thornfang- a golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Foxfur- a long-haired reddish tom

(apprentice: Sunpaw)

Raventail- a cream-colored tom with a black tail

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- a long-haired golden tom with green eyes

Mistpaw- a whitish gray she-cat

Queens(she-cats nursing kits):

Featherpool- a silver she-cat with green eyes

(expecting Branchstrike's kits)

Elders(she-cats and toms retired)

Morningtail- a white she-cat with ginger patches

Shadowclaw- a black tabby tom

MARSHCLAN

Leader:

Barkstar- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Swiftfoot- a gray striped tom

Medicine cat:

Smokeheart- a gray tabby tom with a white underbelly

Warriors:

Patchtail- a black tom with green eyes

Frostleg- a brown tom with a white leg

(apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Birdflight- a tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rocktail- a gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- a light brown she-cat with white patches

Queens:

Snowpetal- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

(nursing Patchtail's kits: Leafkit, Willowkit, and Flowerkit)

Quailbird- a brown tabby she-cat with white ears

(nursing Rocktail's kits: Skykit)

Elders:

Poppypelt- a long furred black tabby she-cat

CAVECLAN

Leader:

Echostar- a slender tabby she-cat with a brown striped pelt

Deputy:

Lizardspot- a striped black tom

Medicine cat:

Vinetail- a brown tabby tom with white ears and a white skinny tail

(apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Warriors:

Sandpelt- a tan-colored she-cat with amber eyes

(apprentice: Birdpaw)

Brightsong- a cream-colored tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly

(apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Rainstrike- a gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Nettlepaw- a golden brown tabby tom

Rabbitpaw- a long-furred white tom with amber eyes

Birdpaw- a lithe brown she-cat

Queens:

Petalwhisper- a long-furred white she-cat with yellow eyes

(Nursing Lizardspot's kit: Whitekit and Cherrykit)

Elders:

Moleclaw- a dark brown tom with blue eyes

* * *

PROLOGUE

A muscular brown tom padded through the marshes toward the Marshclan camp. As he walked, he replayed that day's events in his mind.

He had been patrolling alone at the edge of Stoneclan territory when he saw an elder from Marshclan stumbling along the border. He smirked. He would show them that he was the strongest. He lunged over the border at the Marshclan elder. The elder reeled back in shock but then realized what was happening and started to defend herself but it was too late. The brown tom was licking the blood off his paws when he felt eyes on him. He turned,"I know your there Flowerfrost. Don't be a coward and come out."

A silver cat with black stripes came out of the bushes,"How could kill an elder Mudfang? You know that goes against the warriors code."

Mudfang laughed,"Elders are weak they deserve to die."

"Spottedstar will never let you get away with this"

Mudfang looked up,"Oh yeah? And how is she going to find out?"

Flowerfrost raised her head defiantly,"I'm going to tell her and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Mudfang took a step toward her,"You sure about that?" Then he lunged at at her. Flowerfrost sidestepped but Mudfang knew what she would do. He twisted in midair and landed on her. He raise his paw for the death blow.

Flowerfrost stared in horror,"You wouldn't dare."

Mudfang laughed,"Oh, I would." And he brought his paw crashing down on her. Killing her.

When he padded into camp, every head turned in his direction and glared at him. In the center of the clearing, the body of Flowerfrost lay there. Spottedstar stared at him," Mudfang, from the moment on, you will no longer be my deputy. I say these words before Starclan, that the spirit of our ancestors may here and approve my choice. Nightfoot will be the new deputy of Stoneclan. Mudfang, you are banished from the camp. "

"But how did you know what I did?" Mudfang asked confused.

Raventail stepped forward,"I told the clan. I was there when you killed the elder and when you killed Flowerfrost. Now leave Mudfang."

Mudfang turned and growled. One day, Raventail would pay for what he'd done.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Skycat45** **with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin hunter does. If I did, Ivypool would be the One. Not Dovewing.**

* * *

(A/N: I sort of messed up on the allegiances so I'm going to post them again.)

ALLEGIANCES

STONECLAN

Leader:

Spottedstar- a fierce she-cat with a spotted pelt

Deputy:

Nightfoot- a white she-cat with a black foot

(apprentice: Mistpaw)

Medicine cat:

Longwhisker- a tabby tom with unusual long whiskers

Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits):

Branchstrike- a brown tom with amber eyes

Thornfang- a golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Foxfur- a long-haired reddish tom

(apprentice: Sunpaw)

Ashtail- a dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Amberwing- a she-cat with short bristly creamy fur

(apprentice: Bouncepaw)

Raventail- a cream-colored tom with a black tail

Curveleaf- a white and gray she-cat with short curly fur

Apprentices:

Bouncepaw- a brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes

Sunpaw- a long-haired golden tom with green eyes

Mistpaw- a whitish gray she-cat

Queens(she-cats nursing kits):

Goldenleaf- a light ginger she-cat with a black underbelly

(nursing Ashtail's kits: Greykit and Brakenkit)

Featherpool- a silver she-cat with green eyes

(expecting Branchstrike's kits)

Elders(she-cats and toms retired)

Morningtail- a white she-cat with ginger patches

Shadowclaw- a black tabby tom

MARSHCLAN

Leader:

Barkstar- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Swiftfoot- a gray striped tom

Medicine cat:

Smokeheart- a gray tabby tom with a white underbelly

Warriors:

Patchtail- a black tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Snowpaw)

Frostleg- a brown tom with a white leg

(apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Birdflight- a tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rocktail- a gray tabby tom

Daisytail- a tabby cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- a light brown she-cat with white patches

Snowpaw- a long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Snowpetal- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

(nursing Patchtail's kits: Leafkit, Willowkit, and Flowerkit)

Quailbird- a brown tabby she-cat with white ears

(nursing Rocktail's kits: Skykit)

Elders:

Poppypelt- a long furred black tabby she-cat

CAVECLAN

Leader:

Echostar- a slender tabby she-cat with a brown striped pelt

Deputy:

Lizardspot- a striped black tom

Medicine cat:

Vinetail- a brown tabby tom with white ears and a white skinny tail

(apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Warriors:

Sandpelt- a tan-colored she-cat with amber eyes

(apprentice: Birdpaw)

Brightsong- a cream-colored tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly

(apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Rainstrike- a gray tom with green eyes

Bushtail- a ginger tom with a bushy tail

Stemleg- a white she-cat with a ginger underbelly and soft yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Nettlepaw- a golden brown tabby tom

Rabbitpaw- a long-furred white tom with amber eyes

Birdpaw- a lithe brown she-cat

Queens:

Petalwhisper- a long-furred white she-cat with yellow eyes

(Nursing Lizardspot's kit: Whitekit and Cherrykit)

Elders:

Moleclaw- a dark brown tom with blue eyes

Outsiders:

Mudfang- brown tom former deputy of Stoneclan

CHAPTER 1

Raventail padded into camp carrying the body of a vole. As he dropped the vole in the fresh-kill hole, he saw Curveleaf heading towards him.

"Hey Raventail!" she called,"Nice catch!" She said nodding towards the vole.

"Thanks." he said

As Curveleaf padded past him, he saw her shoot a glare at Amberwing. He was near enough to hear her hiss,"He's mine!"

Amberwing glared back at her in return. Raventail did his best to hide his confusion but he couldn't help wondering what those two she-cats were playing at.

"Can't you tell?" a voice behind him asked. Raventail turned. It was Mistpaw.

"What do mean?" Raventail asked feeling confused.

Mistpaw sighed,"Isn't it obvious that that like you? I mean everyone in the clan knows. They've been making moony faces at you for like a moon."

Raventail made a face."Really? How come I didn't know until you told me? I didn't notice them mooning over me."

Mistpaw rolled her eyes,"Maybe You've been too busy hunting." she joked nodding towards the vole."Anyway I've got to get the the training center. Nightfoot promised that she'd show me some battle moves. See you later."

"Wait! Can I come and watch?" Raventail asked. He wanted to be as far as possible from Curveleaf and Amberwing.

Mistpaw looked confused but at last she said,"Sure...but only if Nightfoot agrees."

As they padded to the training center, Raventail thought about Mudfang and the warning he had hissed at Raventail,_ You'll pay for this Raventail. I'll hurt you where it hurts the most and when I'm finished, you'll regret you ever said a word against me. _Raventail shuddered at the thought of what Mudfang could do to him.

At last, they reached the training center. The training center was covered in dirt so that if you fell, you'd have a softer landing than landing on the hard stone that was most of the Stoneclan territory. But every warrior was trained to deal with the blow that landing on the hard stone ground could give you.

Nightfoot was teaching Mistpaw a new move."No no no Mistpaw. You have to slide underneath warrior to make them jump up and when they jump, you hit the on their side with your paw so that they fall onto their other side."

Mistpaw tried it again. She slid underneath Nightfoot making the deputy jump up but when she reared up on her hind legs, she lost her balance and came crashing down on her back and Nightfoot landed gracefully on top of the apprentice.

"Let's try it again." Nightfoot growled.

Mistpaw tried it again. Again, she lost herbalance when she reared up on her hind legs. Nightfoot landed gracefully onto her again.

Raventail spoke up,"Why don't you try focusing on something solid when you rear up on your hind legs so you don't lose your balance."

Mistpaw tried it. She shot a thankful glance at Raventail when it worked.

Soon the sun was beginning to set and the training lesson was over. As they walked back to camp, Raventail was well aware of Mistpaw who was walking behind him. He had mever felt this way before but it felt good. He felt his pelt grow hot when his fur accidentally brushed Mistpaw's.

Then he knew what was happening. He was inlove with Mistpaw.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1. Seems like Raventail's got himself a girlfriend. **

**You want to know what happens next? If you do then REVIEW! If you don't then please review anyway. I expect chapter 2 to be done in 1 or 2 days.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello citizens of Earth! Here is chapter 2 as I promised. Please enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

As Raventail padded out of the warrior's den, he saw Mistpaw scampering towards him.

"Guess what? Guess what? I'm being made a warrior today!" she called.

"Oh great! But what about your assesment?" Raventail asked,"Don't you have to pass it before being made a warrior?"

Mistpaw's eyes shone,"Well Spottedstar thought that I was ready to be made a warrior so she said that she would go on the dawn patrol with Nightfoot and me. If all went well, then she would hold the ceremony at dusk."

"Oh, I guessing that all went well then." Raventail said.

"Yep! Now I can finally join you in the warrior's den!" Mistpaw exclaimed happily.

* * *

As the clan gathered beneath the Speakingstone, Raventail wondered what Spottedstar needed to say. Then he remembered. It was Mistpaw's warrior ceremony! His tail curled in delight at the thought of finally being able to spend more time with her. He looked up at Spottedstar began the ceremony.

"Nightfoot, do you agree that Mistpaw has completed her training and is ready to become a warrior?" Spottedstar asked.

"I do," Nightfoot said,"Her battle skills are sharp and she has become one of the best hunters in the clan."

Spottedstar gave a tiny nod before she beckoned Mistpaw forward. She fixed her eyes on the first stars that were just beginning to appear. "I, Spottedstar, leader of Stoneclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," she looked down at Mistpaw,"Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend Stoneclan even at the cost of your life?"

Mistpaw legs were trembling, but her eyes shone with excitement and determination. She swallowed before answering,"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mistwhisper. Starclan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stoneclan." Spottedstar stepped forward rest her muzzle on Mistwhisper's bowed head, and Mistwhisper stooped to lick Spottedstar's shoulder.

Raventail was the first to call Mistwhisper by her new name,"Mistwhisper! Mistwhisper!"

Soon the rest of clan had joined in,"Mistwhisper! Mistwhisper! Mistwhisper!" they called.

As Raventail waited his turn to congratulate Mistwhisper, he noticed two yellow eyes glowing through a crack in the stones. He felt the fur along his spine rise in alarm. He thought that he should call a warning but as quick as the eyes appeared, they disappeared. Raventail felt a weird feeling. those ewere looked familiar for some reason but he couln't quite remember who's they were. When Raventail turned to congratulate Mistwhisper, he felt joy run through his whole body and the glowing yellow eyes were soon off his mind.

* * *

FIVE MOONS LATER...

Raventail watched Mistwhisper gasp for air."Will she be alright?" he asked.

Longwhisker rolled his eyes,"Toms, they're so tough when they're fighting or hunting but when it comes to a queen kitting, they panic and act as if they'd never heard of a queen who survived a kitting before."

Raventail huffed."She's not just any queen, she's my mate and I can worry over her if I want. Anyway, is there anything I can do to help her?" he asked. He didn't watching his mate suffer while he felt helpless.

Longwhisker kept his eyes fixed on Mistwhisper,"Sure, you can go fetch her some wet moss for her to lick after she's kitted."

Raventail hurriedly padded out of the nursery. He went to the riverbank and grabbed as much moss as he could carry and dipped it in the river. As he padded back into the nursery, relief flooded through him when he saw two kits squirming at Mistwhisper's belly. They were the most beautiful kits any cat could wish for. He made up his mind then that he wouldn't let Amberwing or Curveleaf anywhere near these kits. They'd been shooting daggers with their eyes at Mistwhisper ever since she became his mate. He wasn't going to let them hurt his kits.

"What should we name the kits?" Mistwhisper's voice snapped Raventail out of his thoughts.

"Er...we should name the gray tom with the white stripe Graykit." Raventail suggested.

"And we should name the pale gray she-cat with the black tail, Fernkit." Mistwhisper said.

"Those are perfect names. I'll leave you to sleep now." murmured Raventail seeing that Mistwhisper's head was drooping with exhaustion.

As Raventail stepped out of the nursery, he was reminded of the two glowing eyes peering at the clan through the crack in the stones. He wondered if anyone else had seen it. Raventail knew that he'd seen those eyes somewhere but he couldn't remember who. To clear his mind, Raventail decided to go hunting. As he walked through his territory, Raventail spotted a vole scurrying towards a crack. He dropped in a crouch and lunged at the vole. Raventail was cut off mid-leap when someone pounced on him. His legs buckled underneath him as his attacker pinned him down. Raventail flipped over on his back knocking the breath out of his attacker. Raventail leaped back on his feet, but before he could get a good look at his attacker, he rushed at Raventail scraping his claws over his shoulder.

"Yeooow!" Raventail hissed in pain.

He raked his claws over his attacker's face and kicked him with his hind leg making the attacker fall on the the hard stone ground. While he was distracted, Raventail took the chance to clamp his teeth on the attacker's tail. The attacker screeched in agony and ran away leaving an exhausted Raventail.

Raventail was confused. Who was that cat? It certainly wasn't a kittypet. Raventail had felt the sturdy muscles that the cat had. It was probably just a mere rogue, but why had the rogue attacked him? Then he froze the rogue had the same glowing yellow eyes that Raventail had seen staring at him during Mistwhisper's warrior ceremony. There was something about the rogue's scent that he thought was familiar. He was sure that he had smelled it before. He just couldn't remember who it belonged to.

Thornfang was the first to spot him. He gasped,"What happened Raventail?"

"I got attacked by a rogue." Raventail replied.

"What! Let's go teach that rogue a lesson!" Branchstrike said jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, he might come and harm our kits! Let's attack now! Raventail, where did you fight the rogue?" Graypool asked leaping to her feet.

All around, cats were jumping to their feet and voicing their thoughts about what they thought they should do.

"Stop!" screeched a voice. Raventail turned around. It was Longwhisker."Everyone stop making a fuss. Raventail probably already chased the rogue away. Right Raventail?" Longwhisker asked him. Raventail nodded."Right then let's go to my den to get those wounds fixed."

As Longwhisker led him to the medicine den, Raventail was flashed back to when he was a newly made warrior sitting his vigil. _He turned his head toward the warrior's den and there staring back at him were the two glowing yellow eyes of Mudfang._ Raventail froze. The rogue that had attacked was Mudfang!

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffie!**

**So there's chapter 2. Please REVIEW! I won't make any promises but chapter 3 should be up in 2 days.**

**(A/N: The rest of the story will probably be in Fernkit's POV.)**

**~ Skycat45**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 and when you're done, please remember to review! By the way, I've decided to change my pen name. It's now Ivystrike.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Fernkit peeked around Mistwhisper's legs to the big camp. "Wow, the Stoneclan camp sure is huge!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Graykit agreed,"It's the best camp ever!"

Fernkit spotted some apprentices practicing some battle moves.

"Hey! Can we go meet the apprentices?" she asked.

"No, you'll just get under their claws and make it harder for them to practice." Mistwhisper said.

"No! We promise we won't! Right, Fernkit?" Graykit said.

"Right!" Fernkit replied. The two kits looked at Mistwhisper. "Please?" they asked simultaneously.

Mistwhisper shook her head,"I'm sorry, but I don't want the apprentices blaming me for yoru kits getting under their claws while they're training. But you can go to the elder's den and see if they are willing to tell you a story."

"Yeah! Let's see if either Morningtail or Shadowclaw has any new stories to tell us." Fernkit said.

"Let's hope so, because we've already heard all the old ones more than ten times." Graykit retorted.

Fernkit turned to stare at him fiercely,"Well I never get tired of the stories. They are all so fascinating. Especially the one about the three great clans, Tigerclan, Leopardclan, and Lionclan. My favorite's Leopardclan. The cats are so fast and swift. That would be such a great tool to have in battle!"

"Well, my favorite's Tigerclan. They can walk so quietly and they even know how to blend in with the shadows. They could probably pass right in front of you and you'll never know that they are there." Graykit said.

"Why don't you two stop chattering and run along to the elder's den." Mistwhisper said.

"Sure! I'll go get a vole for Morningtail." Fernkit said remembering how the gentle old elder was always hungry before she was going to tell a story. She ran out of the den towards the fresh-kill hole to pick up a vole.

"I'll bring a thrush for Shadowclaw." Greykit called as he reached down to grab a thrush.

"Toadbrain!" Fernkit snapped,"Don't bring Shadowclaw a thrush! He's going to snap your head off. He doesn't like all those feathers getting stuck in his teeth. Give him a lizard."

Graykit looked sheepish. "Oh right, thanks for reminding me."

Fernkit rolled her eyes and said,"Let's go!"

They raced off towards the elder's den. Outside the den, Morningtail and Shadowclaw were sunning themselves. When the two kits approached them, Morningtail rolled over and opened one eye.

"Why hello young kits, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can you tell us a story?" Graykit asked.

"Of course. Just wait a moment for me to get a piece of fresh-kill."

"Oh, there's no need for that." Fernkit said pushing the vole towards Morningtail.

Morningtail purred,"How thoughtful of you to do that, Fernkit."

"Yeah, I brought one for you too Shadowclaw." Graykit put in nudging the lizard closer the cranky elder.

Grumbling, the elder sat up and wolfed the lizard down. "Good thing it doesn't have any feathers. I would hate to be pulling feathers out of my teeth for the rest of the day." Shadowclaw said grouchily. Fernkit gave Graykit a knowing glance that said I-told-you-so.

Morningtail rolled her eyes,"Don't mind him. He's always complaining about one thing or another. Even if Starclan themselves came down to give him prey, he'd still complain."

Flicking his tail, Shadowclaw got up,"Just tell them a story so that they'll go away and we'll finally have some peace and quiet." he said.

Morningtail sighed and found a comfortable spot and the ground. "Alright kits, what story would you like to hear this time?" she asked.

"Ooh! Tell us the one about how Stoneclan, Marshclan, and Caveclan formed." Fernkit pleaded.

"Yeah, that's the only story that I will never get tired of hearing." Graykit agreed.

Morningtail grinned,"Yeah, that story is my favorit,e also."

Graykit squirmed,"Whatever, just get on with the story."

Fernkit was shocked,"Graykit!" she snapped,"Show some respect for your elders."

Graykit shuffled his paws looking embarrassed,"Sorry Morningtail. Could you continue with the story?"

Morningtail smiled at him,"Kits, they're all the same. Always so impatient. Anyway, on with the story. Thousands of seasons ago, there were many groups of rogues who were all drawn to a place with good hunting. However, since there were so many of them, they fought over their prey. There were many small attacks until one day, one cat went to each group of rogues and asked them to meet him at the Crossbranc,h which is where we hold Gatherings now. All the groups agreed to meet on the next full-moon in peace. On the night of the full-moon, cats argued. The arguments led to a big battle consisting of every cat was a bloody battle which ended on when a shadow fell over the clearing. All the cats looked up. A huge thundercloud had covered the moon making the clearing grow dark."

At this point, Morningtail paused to take a breath.

"Well, what happened next?" Graykit demanded.

Morningtail let out a small murrow of laughter,"A cat's got to breathe you know. And since you've both heard this story so many times, why don't one of you try finishing it?"

Fernkit and Graykit looked at each other."I'll tell the rest of it." Fernkit volunteered.

Morningtail and Graykit looked at her expectantly. Fernkit took a breath and began,"The cats ran around in confusion not knowing what to do. Then, suddenly every cat heard the words,"Live together or fight and die divided." This made the cats even more confused and frightened. One cat leaped onto one of the branches of the Crossbranch and began to speak.

All heads turned towards that one cat. It was the same cat that had called for a meeting. The cat looked down at all the dead bodies lying around. Then, he began to speak.'Cats of all groups, please listen. My name is Stone, and I have been hearing these words for almost a moon. I think it means is that we should all live as one group or we can let this happen again and again.' He said motioning to the dead bodies in the clearing.

There were many murmurs of protest but one stood out,'If we live as one group then who will be our leader? We can't all live in the same group. We're accustomed to different sorts of areas. Some like hard ground and some like soft.' Everyone agreed with this. Then, another cat spoke up,'My name is Marsh and I have also been hearing the words.' Another cat named Cave said the same. They all decided that there would be three groups called clans. The cats who'd been hearing the words would be the three leaders. The clans would be called Stoneclan, Marshclan, and Caveclan after the first three leaders. The cats began to break into three parts. The cats who were used to a soggy ground went with Marsh. The cats who were used to a hard ground went with Stone and the cats used to being in the dark went with Cave to live in the caves. When the parts were all organized, the thundercloud went away."

Fernkit stopped telling the story and meowed to Graykit,"It's your turn to tell the rest, Graykit."

Graykit grumbled but continued the story,"As the thundercloud went away, the spirits of the dead cats lifted and rose to the sky. They became stars. One spirit stayed though. It spoke,'Cats of Stoneclan, Marshclan, and Caveclan,the spirits of the dead will be known as Starclan. When you die, you will join us in Starclan. Every leader will receive nine lives at the Shining Rock And take the name 'star'. Every clan must have a Medicine cat to take care of the wounded and cure sickness. Every leader must have a deputy who will become the future leader after the current one dies. At every full moon, you will all meet here to discuss what has happened in your clans.' After the spirit finished, the cats gathered and headed to their new home. The next day, leaders received nine lives and the clans set the borders and chose their territories. And that was how the clans began."

Suddenly, there was a loud yowl at the camp entrance. Amberwing, Thornfang, Raventail, and Branchstrike all came rushing in with wounds. Spottedstar came out to meet them. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mudfang and some other rogues attacked us." Raventail panted.

Mudfang! Wasn't he the one who got exiled because Raventail revealed that he had killed another clan's elder and one of his clanmates, Flowerfrost? Fernkit felt proud for her father. He had revealed Mudfang's secret. She hoped that they were going to strike back and attack Mudfang and his group of rogues. The clan looked at Spottedstar to see what she would decide to do.

"I'd like to talk about this with my senior warriors." she said as she turned and padded into her den.

The rest of the clan murmured to each other about what they thought they should do. Fernkit heard Curveleaf meowing to Goldenleaf,"Mudfang! I knew he'd do something for revenge. He did not look happy when Spottedstar exiled him. I hope she's going to launch an attack on him and his band of rogues. That'll teach him to stay away from us."

At last, Spottedstar emerged from her den with Nightfoot, Thornfang, and Branchstrike behind her. She looked at the clan before saying,"I have decided that we are going to fight back."

Cheers erupted from the clan. Graykit bounced up to Spottedstar. "Can we fight?" he asked.

Spottedstar looked down at Graykit. She smiled and said,"I'm sorry Graykit but you'll have to wait until you become an apprentice." Graykit's tail drooped. Spottedstar went on,"I will take Branchstrike, Ashtail, Curveleaf, Nightfoot, Raventail, Dawnpaw, and Sunpaw. We will leave at dawn." Spottedstar leaped down from the Speakingstone and padded toward her den. She flicked her tail at Nightfoot signaling for her to follow her.

After that, it started to rain. Cats began padding into their dens. "Fernkit! Graykit! Get out off the rain and come back into the nursery before you catch a cold." Mistwhisper called.

After a while the rain stopped leaving puddles in the cracks and dents. Fernkit felt something pulling her outside. "Can we go back outside?" Fernkit asked Mistwhisper. Mistwhisper looked a little uncertain. "I promise we'll come back as soon as it starts raining again. Mistwhisper sighed,"Okay fine. You and your brother can go."

Fernkit raced out of the nursery without waiting for Graykit. Go to a puddle, a voice in her head said. Fernkit approached a puddle cautiously. Now look into it, the voice said. Fernkit bent down and looked into the puddle. She gasped at what she saw. Instead of her reflection, she saw the battle with Mudfang and his band of rogues the battle patrol was hopelessly outnumbered. Then the scene changed. She saw the defeated battle patrol heading back to camp. All bore very severe scratches and wounds. Ashtail, Nightfoot and Sunpaw were limping and on the backs of Spottedstar and Curveleaf was a motionless cream-furred cat with a black tail. The cat had so many wounds that he was almost unrecognizable but a only took a moment for Fernkit to realize that the motionless cat was her father, Raventail!

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... Oh, I just love cliffhangers, don't you? :)**

**Anyway, please REVIEW if you want to find out more. Please REVIEW if you don't want to find out more. So either way, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm pretty sure the next chapter should be up in 2-3 days. So until then, REVIEW!**

**~ Ivystrike**


	5. Chapter 4

**Greetings people of Earth, I have posted a new chapter for you called chapter 4. When you're finished please remember to REVIEW. Anyway, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, not me.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Fernkit stared at the motionless cat that was her father in horror. _I have to stop this battle, _she thought. She raced to the leader's den fast but stopped herself at the entrance. What was she going to tell her? That the battle had to be stopped because of something she saw in a puddle? No. Spottedstar would probably think she was toadbrained and send her to Longwhisker. She padded back to the nursery with her tail down. No one would believe her.

As she entered the nursery, she heard Mistwhisper asking her,"What's wrong, Fernkit? You're back, and it hasn't started raining yet."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired." she said letting out a fake yawn. She curled up in her nest and pretended to sleep in case Mistwhisper started asking her questions again.

Fernkit must've dozed off at some point because when she opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the nursery, but in a grassy field. When she turned her head, she saw a cat with stars in her fur walking towards her. _Oh, I must be in Starclan,_ she thought. _But why? Have I died?_

"No dear, you haven't died." the cat said.

Fernkit was confused. "Then why am I here?"

"We have a message for you Fernkit."

"A message for me? I think you have the wrong cat. Surely you must be looking for Longwhisker. Should I get him for you?" she said.

"No, Fernkit, this message is for you." the cat said.

"Who are you?" Fernkit asked.

"My name is Stonestar. It was Stone before I became leader of Stoneclan."

Fernkit was shocked,"Y-you mean you're the first leader of Stoneclan?"

Stonestar nodded. Fernkit couldn't believe why such an important cat would come and visit her. "Why have come to visit me?" she asked.

"Because you have the special power." he answered.

"What special power?" asked Fernkit.

Stonestar flicked his tail. "You can see the future."

Fernkit didn't understand. Did he mean the vision she had seen in the puddle?

"Yes, I do mean the puddle vision." Stonestar sounded exasperated.

Fernkit tipped her head to one side. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"Marshstar, Cavestar, and I all had a special power. I can hear your thoughts. Marshstar can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth. Cavestar can form a shield around herself so no one can hurt her physically." Stonestar explained.

"Wow, and I'm guessing that my power is that I can see the future in puddles." Fernkit said.

"Yes it is. But it's not only puddles. If there are no puddles then you can dig a hole two mouse-lengths deep and three mouse-lengths wide." Stonestar told her.

"How do I know when to-"

"-look into the future?" Stonestar finished probably reading her mind again.

"Yeah."

"Oh you'll know it when the time comes. Meanwhile, you have to stop the battle."

"How? Nobody will believe me. They'll just think I'm toadbrained and laugh at me." Fernkit protested.

"Don't worry, you'll find a way. Just remember this, you shouldn't lie, but sometimes there's an exception ."

Then, he started to fade. "Wait! Don't go!" Fernkit said but it was no use.

Fernkit woke with the dream fresh in her mind. _I have to stop the battle, _she thought. She began walking to the to Spottedstar's den. She glanced at the sky. It was almost dawn. She had to hurry if she was going to stop the battle. She stopped at the entrance but this time it was to call out,"Spottedstar? It's me, Fernkit. I have something important to tell you. May I come in?"

"Fernkit?" Spottedstar sounded surprised. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Fernkit squirmed,"May I come in first?"

"Alright." Spottedstar meowed after a moment of silence.

Fernkit pushed through the lichen covering the den. She was excited. This was the first time a kit had been allowed in the leader's den. Spottedstar was in the corner of the den lying on her nest blinking sleep from her eyes. She was clearly having a good time in dreamland before Fernkit woke her.

"Alright, what's so important that you had to come here in the middle of the night?" Spottedstar asked sounding irritated.

Fernkit swallowed. She hadn't planned on what she was going to say.

"Spottedstar?" a voice behind her said. She turned. It was Nightfoot. "The battle patrol is ready to go.

Spottedstar nodded,"I'm coming."

"No wait!" Fernkit protested,"You can't send the battle patrol."

Spottedstar looked confused,"Why not?"

"I...I...," Fernkit looked for a way to stop the battle without telling the truth. Nobody would believe the truth,"I...had a dream."

Spottedstar nodded slowly,"Okay, can you tell us what this dream was about?"

Fernkit nodded,"I dreamed that I was standing on a huge half of a rocwa watching the battle against Mudfang and his rogues. The battle patrol was outnumbered. Three rogues creeped up on Raventail and they killed him. Nightfoot was fighting Mudfang and she twisted her paw. Then, after a while, you called a retreat. But all the cats had very severe wounds and Raventail was dead."

The leader and deputy both stared at Fernkit in shock. "We can't go fight Mudfang and his rogues. We'll get ripped to shreds." Spottedstar whispered.

"But we can always take more cats." Nightfoot protested.

"No." Spottedstar shook her head firmly.

"But-" Nighfoot started to say but Spottedstar cut her off.

"Why are you so determined to fight Mudfang? I know he was your mate when he was still the clan."

Fernkit gasped. Nightfoot and Mudfang were mates? She sure doesn't act like it.

"Very well," Nightfoot said ignoring Spottedstar's question,"I'll go tell the cats that the battle isn't happening anymore."

Spottedstar nodded then turned to Fernkit,"Thank you for telling me this. If you hadn't, then many cats would've gotten hurt."

Fernkit dipped her head to the leader and backed away out of the den. Many cats were in the clearing already. All the heads turned to stare at her in surprise. Mistwhisper and Graykit ran to meet her outside the leader's den.

"What were you doing in Spottedstar's den?" Mistwhisper asked,"I hope you haven't been bothering her. You shouldn't have. Especially before a battle."

"Don't worry Mistwhisper," Spottedstar meowed as she came out of her den,"Fernkit wasn't bothering me but she did tell me something very important that will change your mate's life."

"What do you mean?" Mistwhisper sounded confused.

"She told me to call off the battle because of a dream she had." Spottedstar explained. Then she leaped onto the Speakingstone. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather beneath the Speakingstone." When all the cats the cats had gathered, Spottedstar began to speak,"I know many of you are wondering about my sudden decision about the battle."

"Oh yes, we are. We want to know why you suddenly decided to call of the battle." someone in the back muttered.

Spottedstar glared at the cat who had spoken. "Fernkit had a dream. She dreamed that she was standing on Halfrock watching the battle. The battle patrol was outnumbered and every cat on the battle patrol had severe wounds. Raventail was dead." When Spottedstar had finished, there was a shocked silence.

"Y-you mean that if I went into that battle, then I would come out dead?" Raventail asked his voice trembling.

Spottedstar nodded solemnly. "Yes that's what would happen."

"So? This is just a dream that a kit had. Why would Starclan come to a kit? If they had an important message, they would go to the clan medicine cat. Not some useless kit." Foxfur meowed. Many cats shouted agreements. Some cats, like Mistwhisper, Raventail, and Spottedstar protested.

Fernkit's eyes were wide with shock. I not some worthless kit you piece toad dung!

"This is probably her just imagination. You shouldn't believe kits. She's just worried about Raventail." Foxfur continued.

Fernkit was seething with anger and she struggled not the slash her claws across that smug face. Instead, she sunk her claw into the ground imagining that it was Foxfur's shoulders.

"Ow! That's my tail you're sinking your claws into. Get off!" Graykit exclaimed.

Fernkit muttered a,"Sorry," before turning to glare at Foxfur.

"Now Foxfur, I don't think anyone would lie about something like this." Spottedstar reasoned.

"But-" Fowfur began to speak but was cut off by Spottedstar.

"Would you like to risk Raventail's life?"

Foxfur shook his head.

"Then we're not going to launch an attack on Mudfang and his band of rogues." Spottedstar hissed.

"Fine." Foxfur sounded unhappy but he agreed to not attack Mudfang. He turned and padded into the warrior's den.

As the rest of the clan scattered, Fernkit pressed close to Mistwhisper. "You believe me right?" she asked.

Mistwhisper looked at her, her eyes full love. "Of course I believe you. I'll believe anything a kit of mine says."

* * *

At sunhigh, Fernkit and Gaykit tumbled out of the nursery. They had been kept in the nursery since dawn. Mistwhisper had wanted Fernkit to catch up on her sleep since up was up most of the night and Graykit couldn't go out without Fernkit.

Fernkit spotted Foxfur and some warriors around him. He's up to something, she thought. She wanted to go and warn Spottedstar about Foxfur and voice her suspicions. But then, she thought better of it. He's probably just sharing his frustrations. Even he wouldn't go against Spottedstar's order. The leader's word is law, she remembered Mistwhisper telling her when she was teaching Fernkit and Graykit about the warrior code.

"Catch this!" Graykit called as he threw a moss-ball towards Fernkit. It landed short a few mouse-lengths.

"I can't catch it if you throw it so badly." Fernkit called back. She picked up the moss-ball and threw it perfectly at Graykit. Graykit caught the ball for a second but then dropped it.

"Toaddung!" he exclaimed .

Fernkit giggled. "You can't catch and you can't throw. Why don't we play a different game that you can actually play?" she teased.

Graykit huffed. "I have an idea. Why don't we try keeping the ball up in the air for as long as can?"

Fernkit thought for a moment before answering,"Sure, let's try that."

They stepped closer to each other and Graykit threw the ball up in the air. As it fell towards Fernkit. She caught it with her teeth and threw it up again. Graykit jumped up to grab it. He caught it.

"Congratulations! You finally caught it!" Fernkit teased.

They continued playing that game till dusk came. The dusk patrol went out. It comprised of Foxfur, who was leading the patrol, Blackpaw, Bouncepaw, Ashtail, Thornfang, and Goldenleaf. It was a big patrol and they were the same cats that Fernkit had seen surrounding Foxfur.

There's something suspicious about that patrol, she thought. She wondered if she should dig a hole but something inside her screamed no to this idea. She shrugged and went into the nursery. There, she curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Fernkit jerked awake at the sound of a yowl. She sniffed the air and smelled the fresh tang of blood. She padded out the nursery along with Mistwhisper and Graykit. In the clearing, the clan had gathered around six cats. They were all bloody and barely able to stand. Blackpaw and Foxfur were motionless on the ground.

Spottedstar went up to Thornfang and Bouncepaw. They were the only cats who were still conscious. "What happened? she asked.

Thornfang and Bouncepaw exchanged guilty glances

"W-well... Foxfur thought that we should still attack so he brought everyone who agreed with him to the battle."

"How did you sneak out?" Spottedstar asked.

"Well, we disguised as the dusk patrol and when we were out of camp, we snuck up on Mudfang and his band of rogues. Then, when we thought we were winning, more rogues came. There were so many rogues. There were more than two clans. They overpowered us. Foxfur called a retreat when he saw all the rogues but Mudfang wouldn't let him go so easily. He jumped on him and...and k-killed him. The rest of us grabbed his body and ran off. Seems like you were right, Fernkit. I'm sorry." Thornfang said as he hung his head.

"Well, have you two learned your lesson?" Spottedstar asked Thornfang and Bouncepaw.

They nodded. "Well, I still have to punish whoever went on the patrol to attack." Spottedstar said,"Bouncepaw, your apprentice ceremony will be postponed four moons. You also have to change every cat's bedding for one moon. Thornfang, when all the other warriors that attacked, wake up, come to my den with them. Now we'll sit vigil for Foxfur and Blackpaw."

Fernkit went back to the nursery. She didn't want to sit vigil for those two traitors. They thought she was useless and a liar. She curled up and went to sleep.

When Fernkit woke up, she was on the same grassy field that she dreamed of last time when she talked to Stonestar. She looked across the field and saw him approaching.

"Why didn't I feel the pull that told me when to see the future? I could've stopped the battle." She said as soon as he was near enough to hear her.

"Foxfur needed to be taught a lesson"

Fernkit nodded. She understood that. "Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

Stonestar smiled,"There's two cats who want to speak with you. Try not to rip them to shreds."

Fernkit was confused. Why would she want to rip two Starclan cat to shreds? In a moment when she saw the two Starclan cats, she understood. She felt anger boiling up inside her. Stonestar laid a tail on her shoulder.

"Relax. I'm going to leave you here alone with them and when I come back. You all should be in one piece."

"Kind of hard to do that after hearing those words he said about me." Fernkit meowed.

Stonestar gave her a reassuring look. "Just try your best." he said before walking away.

Fernkit was left alone with the two Starclan cats that she hated. She turned her most hateful glare at them. "What are you doing here? You should be rotting in the Dark Forest you filthy traitor.?" she spat at them.

The older Starclan cat stepped forward,"Look Fernkit, I know you hate us, especially me, for what we did. We ask for your forgiveness."

Fernkit looked at the Starclan cat defiantly. "Why should I forgive you, Foxfur? I heard what you said about me."

The younger Starclan cat stepped forward. "Fernkit, you probably won't forgive and I don't blame you. But please, we didn't think that Starclan would give a message to a kit-"

"Why not? Because I'm useless?" Fernkit retorted glaring at Foxfur.

"No, because it's probably never been done before. We didn't know how important you were but now that we're in Starclan, we've realized how toadbrained we were being when we ignored your warning. Please forgive us. We'll never doubt you again." The younger cat said.

Fernkit thought about what what Blackpaw had said. She realized that she would've done the same. She was ready to forgive them. Fernkit opened her mouth to say it but before she could get a sound out, she woke up.

* * *

**And there's chapter four. Hope you liked it! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. It should be out in three/four days.**

**Ivystrike:)**

**Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But, here's chapter 5 as I promised. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Not me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Fernkit sat outside the nursery. She was excited. Today was going to be her apprentice ceremony! She looked over to where Graykit was squirming under Mistwhisper's tongue.

"Fernkit! Come over here and let me clean your fur." Mistwhisper called.

"No thanks. I can clean my own fur." Fernkit called back. She gave her fur a few quick licks. She saw Raventail approaching her.

"How's my favorite daughter?" He called as he gave her fur a lick.

Fernkit ducked and tried to avoid his tongue. "I'm fine and I can lick my own fur. Stop treating me like a kit." she said.

Raventail smiled,"But you are a kit. You're not going to be a 'paw' until sunhigh." He continued licking her fur. Fernkit groaned.

"Raventail! Come and join our hunting patrol." Nightfoot called.

Raventail gave Fernkit's pelt another lick before turning to join the hunting patrol. "Don't do anything that'll mess up your pelt." he called over his shoulder as he exited the camp.

* * *

Graykit walked around in the nursery. It was so unfair how he wasn't aloud to run around in case he messed up her fur. He could always clean it again later. At least he had something to look forward to. He was going to be made an apprentice at sunhigh! He imagined himself exploring the territory and fighting battles and defending the camp. He thought of Spottedstar. He wanted to be leader one day. It was so unfair how kits had to wait so long before becoming apprentices. When he was leader, he would make them apprentices at four moons old.

Suddenly, Graykit heard a voice whispering to him behind the nursery. He decided to investigate. He crept along the nursery determined to find the source of this noise but he couldn't hear it anymore.

"Graykit." a cold soft voice that made shivers run along his spine said. Graykit turned and saw a muscular brown tom with cold gleaming yellow eyes.

"W-what do y-you want-t and h-h ow do you know m-my name?" Graykit stammered.

"Don't worry Graykit. No harm will come to you. I come in peace."

"D-do you want me to bring you to Spottedstar?" Graykit's asked. His fear was was ebbing away but it was still there.

"No Graykit. I just wanted to speak to you. In all the moons to come, watch for me." Then the mysterious brown tom walked away leaving a scared and confused Graykit.

When Graykit walked back into the nursery, Mistwhisper hurried frantically towards him. "Where have you been? It's almost sunhigh and your apprentice ceremony will be taking place soon."

"Sorry." muttered Graykit. He had decided to not say anything about the mysterious cat who had visited him.

"Come on. Let's go outside." Mistwhisper said. She bent down to lick a tuft of fur that was sticking out on Fernkit's head.

"Mistwhisper, stop!" Fernkit groaned.

Graykit let out a snort of laughter which him a glare from Fernkit. His smile soon dropped when Mistwhisper came the give him a good licking. She held him firmly while struggled to escape from her tongue.

He was rescued when Spottedstar leaped onto the Speakingstone and called out,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together for a clan meeting."

Graykit bounced with excitement, then he froze. He was behaving like a newly born kit exploring the camp for the first time. He forced himself to act calm as Spottedstar started the ceremony.

"I've called you together for one of my favorite ceremonies," Spottedstar began as Graykit wriggled with excitement. I wonder who my mentor will be, he thought.

"Graykit and Fernkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Spottedstar beckoned them forward with her tail.

Graykit wanted to race a forward and yowl his thrill to Starclan, but he forced himself to walk calmy.

"Graykit, from this day on until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Spottedstar went on as she gazed at the sky."Set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior."

Graykit had to focus on stopping his legs from trembling at the thought of finally becoming and apprentice.

"Curveleaf, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Graykit. You are a loyal warrior and your hunting techniques are the best. I know that you'll pass on all you know to Graypaw."

Graypaw's heart lurched. Curveleaf? Raventail had always told him to stay away from Curveleaf and Amberwing. I'm sorry Raventail, but there's no way I'll be able to stay away from her now. He padded up the touch noses with her. He didn't like how her eyes narrowed and filled with hatred and jealousy. He could already tell that his apprenticeship was not going to be a success. He stood by Curveleaf as he watched Spottedstar repeat the ceremony for Fernkit.

"Fernkit, from this day forward until you become a warrior, you will be known as Fernpaw. May Starclan guide you on your path to become a warrior." She swept her tail towards Thornfang,"Thornfang, even though you have made some mistakes, you have still shown loyalty and courage and I trust you to pass on all your skills to Fernpaw.

Graypaw was close enough to see Fernpaw's eyes narrow in disgust as she touched noses with Thornfang. I would gladly switch with you, he thought as the rest of the clan started cheering,"Graypaw! Fernpaw! Graypaw! Fernpaw!"

Graypaw felt warmth spread through him as he heard his new name being called for the first time. He turned to Curveleaf,"What are we going to do first?" he asked.

"You're going to find a place to sleep in the apprentice den and then we can collect fresh bedding for the elders."

Graykit groaned. "Why can't we do some training or exploring first?" he complained.

Curveleaf fixed him with a glare and hissed,"You can't because I say so. Now go."

Graykit padded to the apprentice den tail down. Brakenpaw was dozing in his nest when he got there.

"Oh hey Graypaw. Having fun as an apprentice so far?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious that Graypaw was in a horrible mood.

"No."

"Oh that's too bad. My first day was great. Do you want to hear about it?"

"No."

"My mentor is the best. He taught such a cool battle move yesterday and today, he's going to show me another way to catch prey. Do you like your mentor?"

"No."

"Really? Why not? I like Curveleaf. Would you like me to help you make your nest?"

"No!" Graypaw thought that either Brakenpaw just wanted to irritate him on purpose or he was just plain stupid and couldn't see that Graypaw just wanted to be left alone.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it." Brakenpaw said finally understanding that Graypaw didn't want to talk.

When Graypaw finished, he walked out and saw Curveleaf basking in the sun and lazily sharing tongues with Amberwing. He slowly approached her.

As he neared her, she turned her fierce gaze on him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm finished making a nest for myself."

"Go get fresh bedding for the elders like I told you then."

"I don't know where it is."

Curveleaf sighed as if he was being a big nuisance. "There's a big clump of it right outside the Medicine den." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Graykit walked behind the nursery. He saw the clump of moss. As he bent to grasp it in his jaws, a sharp scent hit his nose. He turned around in confusion. It was only when a huge ginger creature leaped out of the bushes at him, did he know that he was being attacked.

Graypaw feebly clawed at the creature but his claws never made it through the skin. This is a bad way to die, he thought. Oh well, at least I won't have to put up with Curveleaf anymore. This is all her fault. Graypaw closed his eyes and waited for the creature to strike its final blow.

Suddenly, a huge brown shape exploded out of the bushes next to him and landed on the ginger creature. It was a cat. The cat clawed at the creature's eyes until the creature fled back to some unknown territory that nobody knew about.

The cat turned to Graypaw. Graypaw cowered in fear thinking that he was going to be attacked by the muscular brown cat. But as the cat padded towards him, he thought the cat looked familiar with his broad shoulders and gleaming yellow eyes.

"And we meet again Graypaw." the cat said.

Graypaw knew that voice. That voice that made shivers run down his spine. This was the cat who had spoken to him before his apprentice ceremony.

"W-who are you?" Graypaw struggled to make his voice stop trembling.

"Mudfang. I'm Mudfang." The cat said.

Graypaw's eyes grew wide in shock. "You mean you're the cat who killed the elder and own of his clanmates?"

"it's not what you think it is. I was just doing what needed to be done." Mudfang said shaking his head.

"Oh...well what do you want with me?" Graypaw asked.

"You've had some trouble with your mentor haven't you?"

Graypaw nodded,"She told me to go out alone without teaching any battle moves in case something attacked me. Because of that, I could've died from the ginger creature if you hadn't come."

"That ginger creature was a fox. Now, since Curveleaf won't teach you anything, would you like me to teach you some battle techniques and hunting moves?"

Graypaw nodded eagerly at the thought of finally learning something.

"Okay now, let's start with hunting. Stand still and listen for prey."

Graypaw did that and soon heard a lizard scampering across the stones. "A lizard! I heard a lizard!"

"Shut up! You're not going to hear it for long if you keep up with that noise." Mudfang snapped.

Graypaw hung his head feeling guilty.

"Now, you're going to stalk the lizard _quietly _and pounce when you're near enough. Got it"

Graypaw nodded.

"Good. Now go."

Graypaw crept forward silently. As he neared the lizard, he accidentally brushed his tail on one of the stones. The lizard pricked its ears bonus curried away. Graypaw made an enormous leap and landed on the lizard. He killed it instantly and brought it back proudly.

Mudfang was sitting with a pile of moss in front of him. "Good, now bring moss back with your lizard."

Graypaw carried the lizard proudly with the moss as he entered the camp. At once, Fernpaw rushed over to him and congratulated him. Curveleaf looked at him with a sneer and pointedly turned her back on him. Graypaw didn't care. He had a second mentor now. One that actually taught him useful things.

* * *

**And there's chapter 5. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of it. Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but chapter 6 will probably be up soon so keep an eye out for it.**

**~ Ivystrike**

**And please please PLEASE remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Greetings, citizens of Earth. I've posted chapter 6 like I promised. I'm sorry that it's later than usual but I've had some trouble getting my sister off my iPad.**

**Also, please check the Author's note at the very end of this chapter. It is very important!**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter owns it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Fernkit followed Thornfang as they headed to the training center. She still couldn't understand why she had to have Thornfang as her mentor. Out of all the warriors, why did she have to have Thornfang. She remembered the disgusted look in Graykit's eyes as he got Curveleaf as his mentor. I would gladly switch with you, she thought.

Fernpaw noticed that Thornfang was looking at her expectantly. She responded with a blank look signaling that she had not been listening to a word that he had said.

Thornfang sighed and sat down beside her. "Look, I know that I'm not your favorite warrior right now, but can't you just focus on training?"

Fernpaw turned on him, anger boiling up inside her but before she could say anything, Thornfang went on,"And besides, do you want Graypaw to become a warrior before you?"

Fernpaw shook her head.

"Then you have to focus on your training so you'll be just as good as him."

Fernpaw thought for a moment. It made sense. She definitely didn't want Graypaw to be made a warrior before her. He'd just keep on boasting about it and she'd never hear the end of it. As much as she hated to do it, she had to admit that Thornfang was right. "Fine."

Thornfang looked relieved and triumphant. "Great! Let's start with hunting. Show me your crouch.

Fernpaw dropped into a stalking crouch putting all her weight in her haunches so that her paws made no impact on the stone ground. She began to creep forward silently and stealthily.

Thornfang frowned. "Keep your tail down. If the prey hears it dragging along on the ground, they'll be running for cover as soon as they can and you'll be left with no prey."

Fernpaw lifted her tail off the ground. Suddenly, she saw a flash of grey go by. It was a vole! Slowly, Fernpaw crept up to it. All she wanted to do was hurl herself at the vole but she forced herself to go one pawstep at a time. When she got close enough to pounce, she rocked her haunches from side to side and pounced.

Fernpaw landed right on the vole. The vole gave a tiny little shriek that go cut off when Fernpaw gave it a sharp nip on its neck.

"That was great stalking." Thornfang remarked,"But you have to remember to keep your ears down. You have to disguise your shape as much as possible."

"Like this?" Fernpaw tried it again, this time keeping her ears flat against her skull.

Thornfang smiled. "Excellent! See what you can accomplish when you focus on the lesson instead of daydreaming?"

Fernpaw tried to look irritated but inside, she was feeling pretty proud that she had caught her first piece of prey. I wonder what Graypaw did today, she wondered.

Fernpaw held her prey proudly as she brought it to the fresh-kill hole. She looked around for Graypaw but all she saw was Curveleaf. She started padding to the apprentice den but just then, she saw Graypaw arrive from behind the medicine den with a clump of moss and a lizard. She bounded over to him.

"Oh great catch Graypaw!" she called.

"Uh... Thanks." Graypaw said to her but his gaze was focused on something behind her.

Fernpaw turned around to see what he was looking at and caught of Curveleaf staring at them with undisguised hatred. When she saw them staring at her, she turned away with a sneer.

Fernpaw looked at Graypaw expecting him to look disappointed but instead, he looked thoughtful and excitement. Fernpaw was confused. Wasn't Graypaw the least bit concerned that his mentor didn't care about his training? Fernpaw shrugged. They'll probably work it out like she and Thornfang had.

After Fernpaw had taken the elders some prey, she settled down to eat a shrew. The shrew was refreshing after a long day of training. As she was finishing up, she saw Thornfang approaching her.

"Spottedstar chose you to go to the gathering." he said.

Fernpaw's heart skipped a beat. The gathering? This was only her first day as an apprentice!

"Is there something wrong?" Thornfang asked with a worried expression.

Fernpaw realized that she had been staring at him with her mouth hanging open. She blinked and quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"No. Nothing's wrong." she reassured him. "Is Graypaw coming?"

"No. Curveleaf doesn't think that he deserves to come."

Fernpaw gazed at Curveleaf in astonishment. Graypaw didn't deserve to come? He had caught a piece of prey without any training! Shouldn't he get a reward like going to the gathering? She decided that she would speak to Curveleaf and make her change her mind. She stomped angrily toward Curveleaf.

"Why can't Graypaw go to the gathering with me? He deserves to go."

Curveleaf shook her head. "No he doesn't. He didn't listen to my orders so therefore, he doesn't deserve to go."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Fernpaw asked.

"I told him to get some moss for the elder's bedding. So he disappears behind the medicine den for about half the day. It shouldn't take that long to get some moss. Then, instead of coming back with the moss, he comes back with a lizard." Curveleaf spat.

Fernpaw was shocked. "That's ridiculous! Graypaw did his duty and fed the clan. You should be proud that he caught a piece of prey without any training."

"I said that he won't go so he won't." Curveleaf turned away with a snarl leaving Fernpaw to walk away glumly.

"Fernpaw! Come on! We're leaving." Thornfang called.

Fernpaw sighed. Maybe Graypaw would be able to come next time. They walked across Stoneclan territory to a place that was unfamiliar to Fernpaw. This must be Crossbranch, she realized.

"When Spottedstar flicks her tail, we're all going to go into the clearing. Mingle with the other cats but don't be friends and don't give away valuable information that may harm the clan because when tomorrow, we will be enemies again. Understand?"

Fernpaw nodded. She waited for Spottedstar to flick her tail. When she did, Fernpaw went rushing into the clearing with her clanmates. They skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. There was no one there!

"Why is no one here besides us? I thought we were already late." Nightfoot meowed in confusion.

Suddenly, a group consisting of 15-20 cats rushed down with a muscular brown tom in the lead. Fernpaw heard Nightfoot exclaim,"Mudfang!" Before vicious she-cat lunged at her, teeth bared in a snarl.

* * *

**A/N: Once I start school, I will only be able to update once every two weeks. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote if you want me to keep updating, or it you want me to write up all the chapters without updating and post them all at once in a few months.**

**Please vote! And remember to review!**

**~ Ivystrike**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Though, I guess I sort of own Stoneclan, Marshclan, and Caveclan and all the cats who live in them.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and please remember to vote on my poll.**

* * *

Fernpaw shrieked as the cat raked their claws over her ears. She reached out her paw to give the cat a blow across their face but the cat had dodged it. It was then that Fernpaw began to panic. She didn't know any battle moves! If only Thornfang had taught her some battle moves before the Gathering. What kind of mentor was he if he didn't teach her any battle moves before meeting the other clans? Fernpaw dodged another blow from the cat. She ran through the crowd of fighting cats. She spotted a bush not far away where she could keep away from the attacking cats.

As she sprinted towards the bush, she felt teeth clamp down hard on her tail. Fernpaw screeched in agony as she tore her tail from her attacker's mouth. She tried to to waway buat the cat held her back and pinned her down. Fernpaw struggled but she couldn't escape the cat's tight grip. The cat bared her teeth and leaned foward. Fernpaw closed her eyes waiting for darkness to come but it never came.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off her. Fernpaw opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Graypaw was tussling with her attacker. Fernpaw rushed forward to help Graypaw but remembered that she didn't know any battle moves. Frantically, she looked around at the fighting cats trying to find someone who wasn't already occupied with an opponent but she couldn't find anyone.

She looked back down expecting to see Graypaw being ripped to pieces but to her amazement, Graypaw had the cat pinned. Fernpaw stared at Graypaw in astonishment. How did he know all these battle moves with an even smaller amount of training than her?

"When did you learn all those battle moves?" she asked him.

Graypaw shrugged,"I don't know what you're talking about. Curveleaf never taught me any battle moves."

Fernpaw narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. There's no way you could've beaten that rogue without any training."

Graypaw turned on her with anger and impatience in his eyes. "Are you calling me a liar? Curveleaf never taught me any battle moves and that's the truth." Then, he turned and walked away.

As Fernpaw walked back to camp with her injured clanmates, she thought about what Graypaw had said. Curveleaf hadn't taught him any battle moves. Graypaw had to be lying. There was no way he could've survived that fight without having any battle practice first. But he had said that he spoken the truth and he had never lied to her before. Although Fernpaw trusted him, she knew that someone had given him some battle practice. It had to be Curveleaf unless... unless... unless someone else had taught him the battle techniques. Yes, that must be it. But who?

* * *

Graypaw lay in his nest. He was so miserable that he couldn't go to the Gathering while Fernpaw could. What did he do wrong?

Outside, Graypaw could see Curveleaf lazily picking at a toad. She had eaten two pieces of fresh-kill so far. That old stuck up selfish piece of toad-dung had prevented Graypaw from going to the Gathering.

Just then, Curveleaf stood up and padded to the entrance of the den. "Graypaw! Get out here! The elders aren't going to get rid of their ticks themselves uou know. Go get some mouse-bile and gt rid of their ticks." Curveleaf ordered with a hint smugness in her voice.

Graypaw padded out and faced his mentor. She had a sneer on her face. At that moment, all the anger inside him boiled up and he fought to control himself. At last, he was able to look her in the eye and calmly say,"Fine."

As Graypaw padded toward the medicine den to get some mouse bile, he heard a voice hiss,"Graypaw! Over here, quick!"

Graypaw turned direction and dashed toward some bushes that the voice had come from.

"We meet again Graypaw." said a silky cold voice.

Graypaw's eyes widened. "What are you doing here Mudfang?" he asked.

Mudfang laughed. "What am I doing here? I'm here to prepare you for the Gathering."

Graypaw was confused. "I'm not going to the Gathering and why would I need to prepare for it?"

Mudfang gave him a look that made shivers run down his back.

Graypaw stubbornly stood his ground even though he was terrified. He was not going to run away with his tail between his legs just because of an outcast. "I'm not going to the Gathering and there's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind."

Mudfang narrowed his eyes. "What if I told you that your clan was in danger?"

"My clan's not in danger. There's a truce. Remember?" Graypaw tried to look as if he believed his words but inside, he was full of concern for his clanmates. At that moment, he realized that he had to get to his clanmates to see if they were okay. He turned to dash off towards the Crossbranch but Mudfang stopped him.

"What! I have to get to the Gathering." Graypaw protested as Mudfang wrapped his tail around him preventing him from going anywhere.

"And what will you do at the Gathering?"

"I'll fight whatever is threatening my clanmates." Graypaw announced.

"Quiet! You don't want to have your clanmates to find us here," Mudfang,"And besides, what good will it for your clanmates if you go there without any knowledge of any battle techniques."

Graypaw stopped struggling. Mudfang had a point. If he went there now, he would just be another useless load for the warriors.

"Good. Now, the first move that I want to teach you is how to dash in and strike a blow on your enemy." Mudfang said as he showed Graypaw what to do.

They trained until Mudfang thought Graypaw to be ready to go in and come out alive. At one point during the training session, Curveleaf had decided to come in and see what was taking Graypaw so long. Mudfang and Graypaw had to hide in a clump of loose stones surrounded by clumps of garlic. After they had practiced the moves one last time, Graypaw had dashed off as fast as he could to the Gathering place.

As Graypaw neared Crossbranch, he heard shrieks and yowls coming from the fighting cats. Graypaw burst out of the bushes just in time to see a calico she-cat prepare to sink her teeth into Fernpaw's neck.

* * *

**And there's chapter 7. Please remember to vote on my poll and to REVIEW.**

**~ Ivystrike**


	9. Chapter 8

**Greetings my fellow Warrior fans. Thank you for coming to read chapter eight. Now I will hold my tongue and let you read in peace. But first, of course, the disclaimer.  
**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Not me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Graypaw gasped. He wasn't about to let this happen to Fernpaw. He summoned all his strength and skills and sprang at Fernpaw's attacker. He knocked her off Fernpaw. As they wrestled on the ground, Graypaw saw Fernpaw get to her paws and look frantically around.

She must be looking for help he thought. Too bad, there won't be any help. All the warriors will be occupied with their own opponents.

Just then, a blow on his cheek from his own opponent yanked him out of his thoughts. His cheek stung with agony but Graypaw forced himself to ignore it and stare at the she-cat defiantly.

As he prepared himself for he next move, he could feel his warm blood trickling down his cheek. He grinned. His first battle scar. He would treasure this scar forever and perhaps one day... He blinked and shook his head. This was no time for daydreaming. He focused on the fight and slipped into the battle stance that Mudfang had taught him how to do. His attacker narrowed her eyes. Clearly, he was a trained warrior. Without showing any signs of where she was aiming for, she lunged at him. At first, it seemed like she had misjudged her leap because she went sailing over his head but when Graypaw relaxed his tense muscles, she tore his ear with her back claws then she whipped her tailaround so that it landed on his cheek that was already bleeding.

"Yeeeeeoooooooww!" Graypaw screeched as pain slashed through him. His ear and his cheek both stung. Then, the she-cat landed on his tail and practically tore it to pieces. All he wanted to do then was crawl into the bushes and hide from the fierce battle that was tearing him apart. But he resisted the urge and fought on. He yanked his tail from her grip and crept slowly in on her. He tensed his muscles getting ready to spring at her all the while staring into her brilliant emerald eyes which were filled with the light of battle, not showing the least bit of a hint as to where he would strike. Suddenly, the she-cat rushed at him. This caught him by surprise but he managed to spring up in the air just in time. His attacker stumbled underneath him. Though she was fast, she wasn't quick enough to avoid him when he came falling back down claws first. She struggled under him and pushed him off easily since Graypaw hadn't yet developed strong muscles.

Graypaw wouldn't give up so easily. He rushed at the she-cat while she was still getting up and rammed his shoulder into her flank. It didn't make much impact but a did make her stumble a bit. Enough for him to push her down and give her a few scratches on her flank. The she-cat twisted herself around and they wrestled around for a moment.

Out of the corner his eye, he saw Fernpaw about to throw herself into the fight. No! Don't! You'll kill yourself, he thought.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Fernpaw stopped abruptly and looked at him in amazement. For a second, Graypaw was confused. Why was she amazed? Was it something behind him? He wrenched his body away from his opponent's body and turned around expecting to see something astonishing but all he saw were bushes and grass and more bushes. the she-cat took advantage of this distraction and threw herself at Graypaw, bowling him over. She quickly pinned him down giving him no chance to escape. She pressed a paw down hard on his neck practically suffocating him but leaving him enough room for him to take slow shallow breaths.

"Fox dung!" Graypaw cursed his bad luck under his breath but the she-cat still heard it.

"Fox dung huh? I'll take that as a compliment." she said her eyes glinting with amusement and hurt.

For some reason, Graypaw didn't want to offend this she-cat. His brow furrowed as he said genty while gasping for breath under her grip,"Oh no, I didn't mean you, I meant well, my bad luck."

The she-cat pulled back. "Well...um...oh." she said looking a little unsure.

Graypaw took in a big deep breath when she released him. He turned to her deciding to continue the conversation,"I'm Graypaw by the way," he said giving her a nod,"What's your name?"

The she-cat seemed a bit wary her emerald eyes narrowed as she replied,"Ember, Ember is my name."

"Well, Ember," Graypaw said looking away. He couldn't meet Ember's eyes knowing what he had to do. It pained but he knew he had to do it for the sake of his clan.

Reluctantly, he sprang at her knocking her over. As he pinned her down, she didn't make a sound, she didn't even struggle. Finally, Graypaw forced himself to look into her eyes and instantly regretted it. Her eyes weren't brilliant emerald anymore. They were a dull green and they no longer twinkled at him. Ember's eyes had an appalling look.

Graypaw felt a light touch on his flank. he swallowed and tried to make himself look triumphant before looking up into his sister's face. He must've looked pretty convincing because Fernpaw beamed with delight. "I didn't know Curveleaf had taught you so much already. I guess Thornfang was right. I do need to work hard to catch up to you." she meowed without a hint of jealousy. Graypaw was relieved. He didn't want his sister to be working against him just to catch up with his skills. At the same time, he was irritated with his sister because she had came to the conclusion that Curveleaf had taught him how to do all those battle moves when it was clear that she had wanted nothing to do with him.

"The battle's over," she said,"We won. Now let's go and celebrate back at camp. I'm sure Curveleaf and many other warriors will want to congratulate you even though you weren't supposed to be here."

Slowly, Graypaw got up and casting a regretful look at Ember, followed her to where all the rest of the Stoneclan warriors were gathered.

Nightfoot approached him. "Great fighting Grayapw!" she said with surprise and pride showing in her expression. "I didn't know Curveleaf had taught you that." Nightfoot shouldn't have said that. It only made Graypaw more irritated. Why did everyone just guess that it was Curveleaf who had taught him everything?

Sure she was his mentor, but she had made it clear that she thought he was just a useless lump of fur not worth teaching skills to. Well he would show her. He would show her that he was not a useless lump of fur. He would show everyone and soon Curveleaf would regret ignoring him. He would start by meeting Mudfang and having lessons with him. Lessons that Curveleaf didn't bother to teach.

Graypaw's upper lip curled in a snarl at the thought of her. One day. One day when he was powerful enough, he would make Curveleaf suffer.

* * *

**There. How did you like that? Review telling me what you thought about it and also please visit my profile and vote on my poll.**

**~Ivystrike**

**Oh and also please check out a new story that I just posted.**

**AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Greetings my fellow Warrior fans, I don't have much to say so I'll just go right to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, not me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Fernpaw glanced at her brother cautiously but curiously as they walked back to camp. After talking about it with her senior warriors, Spottedstar had decided that they wouldn't wait for the other clans. It was pretty clear that they weren't coming. If they were, they would've come long ago and joined the battle. And besides, there were injuries that had to be treated.

As they walked on, Fernpaw wondered who had taught Graypaw those moves? She had assumed that it was Curveleaf but now that she had thought about it, she realized that it couldn't be Curveleaf unless of course she had a visit from Starclan telling her to change her personality into a sweet and thoughtful cat, which was the opposite of what she was. She was cruel and harsh toward Graypaw and she treated him like dirt. Fernpaw doubted that this had happened. But if it wasn't Curveleaf, who was it?

Maybe a Dark Forest cat had visited Graypaw in his dreams. Oh Starclan no! Please no, she thought. She couldn't think of anything worse than the Dark Forest pulling Graypaw into their ranks recruiting him for one of their rebellions against Starclan.

Fernpaw had heard about the warrior named Pinefrost. He killed the leader and befriended the deputy in hopes of being the next deputy. His plan worked and he killed his "friend" before he had gotten his nine lives. Pinefrost had been so close to being leader but then, a warrior named Brushflight had suspected his plan and killed him After revealing his true actions to all the clans.

Fernpaw shuddered. She didn't want Graypaw to have the same fate. She decided that she would have to keep a closer eye on Graypaw.

When they entered the camp through the rock tunnel, Curveleaf came stomping toward Graypaw. "Where have you been? I told you to check the elders for ticks and did you do that? No! You went off and joined the gathering patrol and by the looks of it, you picked and fight with someone without even learning any battle moves. You probably made a fool out of yourself and since your my apprentice, you've made a fool out of me also!"

Brakenpaw, one of Goldenleaf's kits came forth and spoke to Curveleaf,"What do you mean you never taught him any battle moves? You must have."

Curveleaf didn't even bother answering Brakenpaw. She pointedly turned her back on him and spoke to Nightfoot.

"So, how was the gathering? Did Graypaw make a fool out of himself?"

Nightfoot spoke calmly and coolly,"There was no gathering. The other clans never came. And no, Graypaw certainly didn't make a fool out of himself. If he wasn't so young, I'm sure Spottedstar would've made him a warrior by his actions."

Curveleaf was bewildered. "What do you mean there was no gathering? There must've. Where would Graypaw get these injuries unless he attacked one of our own warriors. Don't tell me that thistles and thorns gave him these scratches..

"Curveleaf, calm down." Nightfoot said. When Curveleaf had taken a couple of deep breaths, Nighfoot led her to the leader's den.

"Why do you think they went into Spottedstar's den?" Graypaw asked.

Fernpaw shrugged. "Probably to tell her the whole story."

Graypaw was silent. Fernpaw looked over at him and found him staring into the bushes surrounding one side of the camp. She followed his gaze and stared in astonishment. Two gleaming yellow eyes stared back at her. Fernpaw gasped. The two yellow eyes blinked and went away. Fernpaw was glad. Those cold gleaming eyes had sent a cold shiver down her spine. She looked over at Graypaw expecting him to look just as surprised as she was but all she saw in his expression was disappointment. Was he disappointed that the clan was probably in danger of was he disappointed that the cat had left for now.

Fernpaw hoped that the reason for his disappointment was that his clan was probably in danger. She went back the the apprentice den and Ripplepaw greeted her. Fernpaw settled down and groomed herself, always keeping an eye on Spottedstar's den hoping that she would come out and announce Graypaw's award or punishment.

Maybe she could look into a puddle right now and find out if Graypaw was to be rewarded or punished for his actions. There wasn't any puddles so Fernpaw tried to remember what Stonestar had said about what to do if there wasn't a puddle.

Fernpaw gazed around the camp while trying to remember. Her gaze fell on the prey-hole. At the sight of the prey-hole, something triggered back in her memory. Something about a hole.

Oh! She remembered now. Stonestar had said to dig a hole two mouse-lengths deep and three mouse-lengths wide. She did that and peered into it expecting to see a vision. But there was nothing. Fernpaw was puzzled. Stonestar had said that she would see a vision of the future but all she saw was a blank hole with something squirming in it. Was that a worm? It was long worm and it wrapped itself around a rock and crawled into a hole.

Fernpaw watched it crawl for a moment. _Focus!_ She shook her head thought for a moment. Perhaps if she went to sleep, Stonestar would visit her and explain what was happening. Fernpaw decided to g on with it. What harm could kit do? Besides, she _was_ a bit tired. Fernpaw retreated back into the den and curled up in her nest.

* * *

**I know this was a pretty short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Some ideas would help so please review and tell me what you think I should write next. Please, I really need more reviews.**

**And also, please check out my new story, Three Against One is Never Fair if you haven't already.  
**

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll. Please, I am begging you, which I probably shouldn't but I am. So please vote on my poll.**

**~Ivystrike**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the third planet away from the sun. That's right, I know my solar system facts. Anyway, what you came here for, the story. But first, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Not me.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S MESSAGE AT THE END. PLEASE READ.**

* * *

Graypaw padded silently out of the camp and headed towards the the meeting place that Mudfang had showed him. It was right outside the territory in a clearing surrounded by tall bushes. Graypaw looked was nowhere to be seen. He opened his mouth and caught a faint scent of Mudfang. So he had been here before.

Just then, there was a fresh scent of Mudfang just before there was a rustle in the bushes. The bushes waved as Mudfang made his way into the clearing. Then there was silence. Graypaw was puzzled. Had Mudfang gotten tangled in the thorns? He decided to go forwar and investigate.

When he was just a few toad-lengths from the edge of the clearing, the bushes parted and Mudfang exploded from them crashing into Graypaw. Graypaw was so surprised that Mudfang pinned him down easily.

Mudfang growled and said,"What did I say earlier about being caught off guard?"

Graypaw shuffled his paws. He hadn't been listening when Mudfang had told him this piece of information. "Uh...you said not to be caught off guard?" he guessed.

Apparently, he guessed wrong since Mudfang had a look of irritation and impatience. "You weren't listening huh?"

Graypaw nodded uneasily. What was Mudfang going to do to him?

Mudfang looked as if he were ready to explode but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he no longer had the wild light dancing in his eyes. They were back to normal. Those cold hard yellow eyes that ran shivers down Graypaw's back.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to repeat myself. But I'm warning you. If I have to repeat myself again, I will no longer be your mentor and you'll be stuck with that snotty cat who treats you like some dump toad. Understand?" Mudfang said all this with his teeth clenched.

Graypaw nodded.

"Excellent." Mudfang hissed.

* * *

**I know this chapter was like super short and you all probably hate me for it, please don't. But I wanted to get right the author's note. I was going to post only the author's note but I remembered how upset I was when someone else posted a chapter an I found out that it was just an author's not so I decided to give you something to read.**

**Anyway, the author's note:**

**Should I keep updating this story? Because I haven't had a lot of reviews so I was just wondering if you were still interested in this story. I also ran out of ideas on what to write next. I have the whole ending planned out but I really don't know what to write next. So please review or PM me whether you want me to keep updating or just bail on this story and give it to someone else. If you want me to keep updating, well then, some ideas could really help.  
**

**Oh, and there's also a poll on my profile about this question so please vote!**

**~Ivystike**

**Also, if you haven't already, please check out my new story Three Against One is Never Fair.**


End file.
